Fairytale
by Pomc
Summary: co-writer: Derek. A virtual reality. Belle French savors the chance to live out an alternate existence to become what she could only dream of. Robert Gold finds himself within the unfathomable world of technology concocted by his own son. They must work together to survive, when the perfect reality becomes a living hell as AIs begin to become self-aware...


**Author's note: This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write this one with my best friend who always proof read my story. I promise that I will rotate back and forth between this one and VOF. Enjoy!**

Special thanks: Derek, my best friend and co-writer. He also proof read this story. He called himself my own personal "creative consultant". We had a lot of fun writing this story. Thank you for giving us a chance.

Fairytale

Ch.1

The next big thing. That's what they were calling it. One of the most sophisticated and advanced pieces of technology of the century. People everywhere were flocking to buy one of their own to be a part of the changing video game landscape. It was thing to have. A true virtual reality game, where people not only play the game, they insert themselves mentally within it, becoming the character they are playing as. It was groundbreaking, revolutionary.

It was perfect, Belle thought to herself as she stood outside the packed store. Her azure eyes travel through the windows of the store. So many people, what if there isn't any left? She shuddered at the thought. No, that couldn't happen. Ever since she heard the rumors about the game where you become more than a simple player, she's been looking forward to this day. She wanted the escape from reality, to become more than another person living another day. What more could she ask for, than to be in that exciting adventure she daydreams about, to embark on those dangerous tasks that the heroes and heroines of her books go on.

Belle looked around her at all the people waiting in line for their own copy of the next big thing. People who shared her enthusiasm, no doubt. Maybe she'll encounter them within the virtual world, work with them, and fight with them. Her head spun as she imagined what she would do first. These thoughts remained in her mind as she moved instinctually with the line, getting closer and closer to her dream.

After what felt like years, she found herself at the front of the line. She could barely contain her excitement as she walked up to the rather geeky looking attendant, ready to tell him what she wanted. Before a single word could leave her lips, a voice came on over the store speakers, "Ladies and gentlemen, our apologies to you. The last copy of Fairytale has just been sold. More shipments will be arriving soon. Thank you."

Despair struck like an arrow. The attendant gave the pretty woman in front of him a somber smile, and told her at least there will be more. Belle gave a weak smile, and drifted out the door into the chilling night, despite the fact that she was wearing a light hoodie with her faded blue jeans.

The hotel lobby gave a cozy and warm welcome as Belle walked in. At least there will be more, she kept telling herself. She was completely unaware of the young man she was about to collide with. The impact sent both of them to floor. Belle shook the stars away, and began to apologize.

She took the offered hand and stood up, and looking at his face, immediately gave the young man a strong hug. "Bailey! I didn't even see you!" she exclaimed. Bailey chuckled, "I noticed that, Ms. French." Her day immediately brightened, Belle asked him what he was doing in her hotel. "I stopped by to see you, but you weren't here. I've got something for you," he said with a grin. "For me?" she asked, "What is it?" Bailey shook his head, "It's waiting for you at your room." "Well then let's go to my room," Belle said eagerly.

Bailey smiled at her, and said, "Sorry Belle, I have to go see my dad right now. I've got something for him too. I'll talk to you later though. Enjoy your gift." He walked through the revolving doors and out into the night. Belle stared after him with confusion, but then smiled softly and shook her head.

Bailey, or Bae, as he was affectionately known, was a bright young man whom Belle met a couple months ago in a coffee shop where she was a regular at. He bumped into her rather clumsily, just like a minute ago, spilling his coffee onto her sweater. He was more worried that he had permanently damaged her sweater, but she just brushed him off with a smile.

He offered to buy her a coffee, and that's when the two become friends. They met each other more afterwards and always sit at the same table to just simply chat with one another. They seemed to hit it off with one another rather easily, since they both felt carefree and wanted some company. It wasn't until their second week together as coffee companions that she called him Bae, the nickname his father gave to him. Somehow, along the way, they started talking about each other's lives.

Bailey is living with his father who owns a wealthy business. She never met him, but heard of his rather fierce reputation in the business world. He was known to be the most outrageous deal maker. Bae's mom left the boy, and his father, when he was little to remarry, so Bae has come to love his dad more than anything else.

Belle lives alone in a small apartment that she bought after she ran away from home to pursue her dream of being a writer. She loves reading and writing, but her father didn't support her in her fondness of literature. He was outraged when he found out that not she broke off an engagement with the superficial Gaston to pursue her dream. He broke off ties with her after the discovery, so she left to go on her own.

Bae began to look up to Belle since she comforted him and give him advice when he was having problems. She was like the mother he never had. Belle also loved Bae like a son, one she wishes to have one day, and enjoyed his enthusiasm every time they chatted at the coffee shop.

Belle proceeded to take the elevator to her floor, all the while wondering what her new gift was. Her room was almost to the end of the hall way. She walked up to room #42 and noticed an odd looking black box; it was rather large. This must be the gift that Bae was talking about, she thought. She picked it up; it was surprisingly light. She fished out her keys and opened the door, carrying the box inside.

Sitting down on her couch, she couldn't wait any longer. She picked up the box and began to tear at it to see what it contains. After much struggling, she shrieked out loud, eyes gleaming as she realized what it was that Bae gave to her. It was the game! It was the game that she waited in that line for hours for.

She pulled a sleek white helmet out. It was engraved ornately with FT on the top and it didn't have much weight to it. There were no instructions in the box except a slip of paper with a scribble from Bae that read, "Simply put it on and hook it up to the output source. Instruction for the game will be given to you once you enter FT realm."

She smiled and wondered how the boy got the helmet for her. Usually, people will have to buy the game, or rather an account, and go to the FT center where you show an employee that you bought the game and they will then give you the helmet to play at the center. She didn't know that the helmet was even allowed for individual sale. It must be for those privileged few.

"Oh well, I'll just have to thank Bae and ask him later how he got it. At least, I got the game now," she muttered to herself. She connected the helmet to an output and said softly, "Here I go." She inhaled deeply, and put on the helmet. She felt a tingling sensation throughout her body, her muscles started to relax and she realized that she felt like falling asleep; then the world went dark.

* * *

Knock. Knock.

"Papa! Papa! It's me. Open up. I have something for you," Bailey said eagerly out loud outside of room #53.

There was a low groan erupted behind the closed door, followed by a thudding sound of footsteps. The door swung open to reveal a rather grumpy middle-age man with slightly silvered hair that was sticking out everywhere. He was clad in a simple white tee and slack. Soft brown eyes opened up to look at his son.

He grumbled, "What is it, son?" He stepped aside to let Bae in before he turned to look at the clock in the kitchen. "Bae, it's 9 in the morning and it's Saturday. Why are you waking me up? I thought you said you were coming later in the day." Robert Gold was not a grumpy person by nature, but when it comes to vacations, the man expected to get as much peace as he can since he seems to have none of it when he's at work.

"This better be good, dearie. Or else..." He gave his son a smirk before walking off to sit on a couch in his living room. Bae smiled sheepishly and followed him.

"Papa, I didn't mean to interrupt your beauty sleep, but this couldn't wait."

"Well, what is it that it couldn't wait for a couple more hours so that your father can sleep in, hm?" He chuckled softly and ruffled his son's hair. Bae looked up at him and beamed. "It's the game I developed with my friends. You remember when I told you about this two years ago? The virtual game?"

Robert nodded. "Yeah. I remember. What about it?" Bae was holding a similar black box to the one he had given to Belle earlier, and set it in front of his father. "Well... I know you don't really keep up with the technology world and only care for market, economy and all that business crap..." He ignored Robert's glare and continued, "But here's a surprise! We finished the project about a couple months ago, along with a closed-beta test drive. And today is the day that my game is coming out in open-beta."

"I got this for you." He took out the helmet and handed it to his papa. Robert look confused "Bae? Are you telling me that you want me to play your game?" Bae smiled and nodded "Yes. I want you to play my game and tell me what you think."

Robert shook his head "Bae... Listen, son. I was so proud of you when I heard Verse had hired you to develop a game for them. A virtual world or whatever you young people call it. But it doesn't mean I want to play it." He gripped Bae's shoulders,"Besides, I took this vacation for you, so we can do something together and not shut ourselves in a hotel room to play games."

Bae's face fell, and he muttered a soft apology. He just wanted to show his dad what he accomplished, but it seemed like he didn't want to know about it.

Robert regretted what he said immediately when he saw his son's face; it was like something stabbed him in the chest to see his son so disappointed. Oh well, it wouldn't hurt to try it out for a couple of hours for Bae, he thought.

"Alright, alright. I'll play it, but I get to take you to wherever I want to after

I'm done with the game. After all, I didn't abandon my empire just so I can play games with you on vacation. Who knows what Regina will do when I'm not around?" He hissed at the name. Regina was his competitor, and they were battling for power for awhile now. He always won, of course. Partly it was due to the fact that Mal teamed up with him.

Mal was his partner in business. They don't seem to get along, but he trusts her enough with his empire for her to take care of it while he's on vacation. There's also Granny Lucas, his right hand, who's there to take care of the business if something went wrong. Both women made him take this vacation so that he can spend more time with Bae.

"I know, papa. You got Granny to take care of your empire and there's Mal. No need to worry." Robert opened the black box and removed an intricate looking white helmet from it. Bae took the helmet and hooked it up to an outlet before giving him thumbs up. "Bae, I'm proud of you. I really am. I hope you know that. I know you accomplished a great thing here. This game is revolutionary, or so I heard from a source." Bae was gaping at his dad and Robert smirked, "I read the news you know. Not just about business. Someone's gotta keep tabs on you. I was going to take you out to celebrate today."

Bae beamed at his father. Everyone thought he's a beast who has no heart, but the truth was that the business world requires him to act so. There's no mercy if you want to survive among the sharks, but once the man is at home, the facade comes down, and he is just another ordinary man who is very passionate.

They went through a lot together after his mother left before they got to this point. "I love you, papa." Bae hugged his dad tightly and Robert pulled his son closer with the same force. "And I love you too, son"

Robert put the helmet on and smiled at Bae. "I'll see you in couple of hours." Bae nodded, "See ya." Robert laid down on the couch, slowly closed his eyes, and the world went dark.


End file.
